Japanese Wrestling
This is the second wrestling stunt by the Dirty Sanchez crew and the only one from the movie. Recipe of disaster *Japanese wrestlers *Give them weapons *And unprofessional wrestlers Unready to rumble Before the stunt began the boys observed a bus advertising the wrestlers where they joked and commented about each wrestler, and eventually agreed that they all looked like Pancho after a while. They got a chance to watch a match between the wrestlers and had a brief chat with them but soon Pritchard got attacked himself by one of the wrestlers with Pritch trying to look hard and tried fighting back with a threat. The boys decide to go and get some costumes for their match with the wrestlers. However there was a catch, each of the boy's costumes would be chosen not by themselves but by each other for the person of their choice. As a result each of the boys had to wear the most ridiculous costumes that the other members of the group had bought for them. Dainton came out wearing a fishnet costume with a mankini and black pants that didn't hide his cock or bollocks very well at all, Dainton revealing in the commentary that his costume was bought by Pritchard. Dan came out as the Gimp once again but this time he wore a yellow power rangers costume with a wig, leather mouth piece and a strap on with a plastic penis attached, when asked by Pancho what he wanted his costume to be Dan asked to look like a 'gimpy Micheal Jackson'. Pritchard soon came out wearing a union jack mini-dress, a wig and a hat that made him look like a member of the Spice girls, and his was presumably bought by Dainton. Finally there was Pancho, who came around the corner on his hands and knees dressed up as a mouse, originally Dan had wanted to dress Pancho up in a pink rabbit costume, but the costume wasn't the right size so he went for a mouse costume instead. Each of the boys were laughing at how funny they all looked in their costumes and were good sports about the whole thing. As soon as all had put on their costumes they were ready to fight and reentered the warehouse where the wrestlers were. In series 4 Pritchard revealed that as soon as they stepped inside with their costumes on they quickly lost their pride.The first of the boys to fight was Dainton and immediately was thrown to the ground covered with glass, he is then hit with a glass pole twice before being held in a choke grip and kicked. After losing Dainton looked like he was in a lot of pain Pritchard was up next and he was hit with glass and then taken down to the floor. He had a glass pole shoved into his forehead before being bitten and was also kicked in the back as well. During the match Pritchard's wig had come off, and was soon eaten and torn apart by one of the wrestlers. Regarding his match Pritchard said out of all the things that hurt it was the kick in the back that had be the most painful, and in the commentary he said the glass shoving was brutal as hell. Joyce went up next, wiggling his strap on at the boys before facing his doom. He was picked up and dropped onto two glass poles and was kicked repeatedly in the back. Much to the amusement of the other three all of the wrestlers had pinned him down and one started sucking the fake penis on Dan's strap on, afterwards he then bent and twisted it. Dan, like Dainton and Pritchard looked like he was in a lot of pain after his match. Poor Pancho was last and tried fighting back with his tail before he is chased around the ring by the wrestlers, Pritchard in the commentary saying that Pancho looked very funny in his costume, but then again put Pancho in anything and it'll still look funny. However Pancho's running around the ring soon stopped as the wrestlers managed get him by hitting him with a chair. They then used the same chair to choke Pancho and they grab hold of his nose making pig noises at the same time, Pancho looking like he was about to pass out any second. Aftermath All of the boys were left badly injuried with bruises and cuts from the glass. At the end both the wrestlers and the Sanchez boys decided to go off and get drunk leading the Japanese drinking games. Gallery of pain Japanese wrestlers.png|The wrestlers Pritch and xt.png Costumed up.png Skullfucklittlemouse.png Sanchezcrewcost.png|The unlikely heroes Daints smashed.png Glass in head.png Bleeding from head.png Smashed to the glassy ground.png Cats and mouse.png Choked by chair.png Pigzie.png Trivia *This is the gimp's last appearance interestingly the gimp's first appearance was doing the Wrestling stunt. Category:Movie stunts Category:Stunts Category:High risk stunts Category:Stunts involving all the Sanchez Category:Stunts formally named Category:Stunts that appear more than once Category:Fights Category:High impact stunts Category:Stunts involving other people Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Sport related stunts Category:Series four stunts